Time line troubles
by three sayin chicks
Summary: Goku is transported to Trunks timeline twenty years after trunks had defeted the androids to find that trunks now has two children one a vegeta look a like the other one hell of a crazy girl


Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.yet.BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! But I do own a radish!  
  
**This fic takes place in Trunks dimension about twenty years after he defeated the androids in his time line. Except the beginning part with Goku**  
  
Goku looked around his bare kitchen. He had eaten almost every thing in the house yesterday and Chichi had dragged Gohan out to buy more groceries to satisfy the two say-jins eating habits. Goku looked into the fridge to see it bare. His eyes scanned the thought to be empty fridge until his gaze fell on a single slice of bread. He smirked and reached into grab the slightly moldy slice and pulled it out. He scrapped off a little green spot and popped it into the toaster. He leaned against the counter a satisfied look on his face. About ten minutes later that look was gone and Goku was trying to pry the toast out of the toaster.  
  
"Stupid piece of shit! Why did I let Chichi buy you second hand!"  
  
Goku stuck one of his fingers into the slot. The plug was sending out a few sparks at this point and time.  
  
"Ah Ha!"  
  
The over sized say-jin announced as the piece of bread began to slide out. Just as the bread was about to pop out an electric shock flew from the plug and electrified the mighty warrior. Goku's body slowly fell to the ground and as it did his body slowly began to fade. Just before he touched the ground his body totally disappeared leaving the toaster behind the toast lying on the floor.  
  
Goku's body hit the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes and took in a breath in shock. He looked around to see that he was now on the outskirts of a city. His body illuminated by its bright lights. He slowly rose and looked around.  
  
"Ok this is a little odd."  
  
Goku jumped into the air and took flight toward the city reaching it in a manner of seconds. He looked around not recognizing any of the buildings or landmarks. This was very odd taking in the fact that he had been almost every were in the world. He slowly lowered himself back to the ground in a deserted ally way and stepped out onto the sidewalk. His orange gi stood out a mile against almost all of the people's outfits. Most of them wearing dark blue's red's and green's. Goku began to walk down the crowded street occasionally bumping into some body. Goku had also noticed something else about these people. Most of them looked quite old. Probably around forty. There were a few that looked in their thirty's. Goku glanced around once more in curiosity to see a few cops in hot pursuit of some one. Goku's interest sparked and he began to run after them. Goku easily caught up to the men who were out of breath and leaning against a wall.  
  
"We lost her again chief." One of the men radioed in.  
  
"What direction was she headed when you last saw her?" A voice came back from the radio.  
  
"She was headed toward Sector 5 and Sector 6."  
  
"Back up will be sent in a few minutes try and keep up with her."  
  
Goku looked to the cops who had just noticed him standing there.  
  
"Who are you after?" He asked his eyes wide with childish curiosity.  
  
"A run away. She ran away from home three days ago and we have explicit instructions to find her and bring her home to her father."  
  
With that the cop waved his hand signaling the other cops to follow him as he began to run down the ally. Goku smiled thinking he could help them catch the child. He took flight and began to follow the cops.  
  
"What the hell."  
  
Goku had felt a ki. It stood out against all the others it felt like Vegeta's and Trunks and even a little of Bulma. Goku changed his course and took flight toward the mysterious ki. He landed in another ally way about ten blocks away from were he had been. He looked up and saw a figure. It was definitely a girl. Even if Goku was a little dense he could tell a male from female. She wore a jacket that stopped about four inches above her waist. Black leather boots crept their way up to her knees witch were left bare. About a five inch magenta skirt was the next article of clothing and a tank top witch was in most part covered by the jacket. Goku coughed quietly to get her attention. She turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked standing up straight and brushing her electric blue bangs from her face. Goku couldn't help but notice she looked familiar. Her bangs standing out against her jet black hair. And her lapis eyes had an oh so familiar determined fire in them.  
  
"I was just wondering who you were."  
  
"Oh so you can stalk me then rape me?" She swayed her head when she said this.  
  
"No.no you just.its just." How could he tell her with out scaring her?  
  
"It's ok. I was joking. I can tell you're not that type." She took a few steps closer to him. "Your much to cute." She said brushing her lips against his. Goku's face pinkened a little bit.  
  
"Hey! You! Stop!" Goku looked up to see the cops from before. Goku looked back down to the girl who was smirking.  
  
"See you later handsome." She said before fleeing down the ally way once more. Goku just watched her go and the cops' chase after her. One of then had stopped and began to talk to Goku.  
  
"You have to come with me for questioning."  
  
Goku nodded and followed the cop and got into the front passenger side of the cop car. It was slow work getting to the police station. Many people crossed the street and there were stoplights about every ten feet. About an hour later the cop pulled into the parking lot of a three-story building. Goku stepped out of the door and followed the cop up its stairs. Goku blinked a couple times at the intensity of the lights. A main desk had a line up of phones along it and two people answering them and taking down notes. Many cops were jogging around some of them had a suspect in hand cuffs but only one person really caught Goku's interest. A man was sitting on a chair his head in his hands a child hanging off his leg. The mans short purple hair stood out.  
  
"Trunks?" Goku questioned recognizing his ki. The man looked up and looked straight at Goku.  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" Goku nodded not even noticing that the cop that had escorted him into the police station was trying to drag him into the questioning room. Trunks got up and walked toward Goku. He turned toward the cop.  
  
"It's fine. Leave him he's a family friend."  
  
The cop nodded and left. Trunks smiled and turned to Goku. He looked different his hair was now short and he had a small mustache. He was also wearing a suit that had been pressed and re-pressed. Goku smiled.  
  
"Thank kami I found somebody I know!" Goku announced hugging Trunks.  
  
"How the hell did you get here Goku?" Trunks asked after being released from the mighty say-jins arms.  
  
"Well your not going to believe this but." Goku explained the whole toaster incident in great detail. Trunks slowly nodded the little boy had sat down by Goku and was currently staring at him.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Trunks head turned to the boy.  
  
"Manners Vegeta!" Goku coughed in amazement.  
  
"Who might I ask is this Trunks?"  
  
"Oh this is my son Vegeta Briefs. I got married after I defeated the androids in this time line and had two children."  
  
Goku looked down to Vegeta. The boy did resemble his grandfather. His hair defied all laws of science standing straight on end and had deep brown eyes. Goku smiled.  
  
"He does look like Vegeta. I bet you're really strong to hey!" Goku said regaining his happy go nature ways.  
  
"Ya! Daddy says that soon I should be able to go super say-jin just like sissy!"  
  
Goku looked over to Trunks.  
  
"Where's his sister?"  
  
"Oh well lets just say she is misplaced at the moment." Trunks placed his head in his hands once more.  
  
"Mr. Briefs we have found your daughter. Please come and pick her up she is being held in a cell for now."  
  
Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is so embarrassing." He got up and briskly walked to the holding area Goku and Vegeta in toe. Goku was glancing around over the people's heads. Trunks walked into a near by cell and pulled out a girl. Goku gasped but didn't say any thing. It was the girl from the ally. She was currently bickering with her father.  
  
"But I was going to come home!"  
  
"You always say that! You are so grounded for the next month!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Get out of my way brat!" She yelled at Vegeta as she pulled her arms from her fathers grasp and stormed right into a brick wall. She glanced up to stare right at Goku.  
  
"What the hell! I've seen you before!" She said taking a step back from Goku. "Ya I ran into you in the ally!"  
  
Trunks looked at Goku. But Goku just shook his head in a way telling Trunks he would explain later.  
  
"Well Mika what do have to say for yourself." Trunks said turning to face his daughter who was currently pulling down her skirt.  
  
"Poo on a stick." 


End file.
